Back In Action
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Tim–Kon–Jason–Steph–Cass Summary: :IC7 Cracktastic AU: No one knew how it happened. But Tim is definitely reaping the benefits.


**Back In Action**

* * *

No one had any idea how it happened.

No, not even Batman. He wasn't trying to figure it out, either, being too busy hiding downstairs in the Batcave, trying to keep from losing what little was left of his mind. And figure out what to do now that he had three, well, more like two and half, or, to be precise, one and **two** halves, Robins.

And a Super, sort of, in addition to Batgirl.

Tim was taking it only slightly better, being completely shell-shocked to find himself in the middle of a group hug not moments after the event had occurred; it had taken him nearly a full two minutes to start hugging back. Well, actually, **much** better, if one considered his muttered declaration of, "I don't care if I'm insane; I'm finally happy," to be…better.

To him it was; after all, he **was** happy; he hadn't ended the hug until an hour had gone by. Almost deliriously so (for Gotham values of non-Harley Quinn-esque delirious), and for good reason: both Kon-El and Stephanie Brown had come back from the dead. Or, rather, their souls had come back; their bodies…not so much.

And Kon was currently sharing headspace with Jason Todd while Steph and Cass were time-sharing Cass's body. Despite the entryway of Wayne Manor being larger than most penthouse apartments, Tim was feeling a little crowded.

"Should make sex interesting," Kon/Jason said, leaning back against the wall. They gave Cass's body an appraising glance, leering at Steph's hipshot stance.

Steph grinned lewdly with Cass's lips, and Tim felt himself flush as he found himself forcibly reminded of the few times she'd managed to convince him to get to third base. Their on-again off-again relationship had been…interesting. Made even more so by the fact that whenever they were off, she and Cass were on, and so were he and Kon. Considering their present circumstances, a bit more…sharing would definitely be in order.

Adding Jason into the mix…well, interesting would be putting it mildly. Sort of like saying that Batman was mildly moody. Or Dick was somewhat flexible.

And at that moment, Tim was 'mildly' happy and 'somewhat' out of sorts. He'd gotten his two best friends back, albeit in an entirely unexpected way. But Cass didn't seem to mind her new 'soulmate,' and Jason…well, Jason appeared to be saner for having a second personality in his head, which was something that could only happen in Gotham City.

Either that, or his anger at Tim 'usurping' his position had really been repressed sexual attraction. Whichever it was, Tim's future was definitely looking up. Especially considering that Cass/Steph and Jason/Kon seemed to be okay with their inevitable personal…entanglements becoming even more entangled.

Now all they had to worry about was their professional situations. Batgirl's uniform could easily be made eggplant, with a discrete S-shaped shiruken on the breast. Jason, however…well, apparently Kon's powers had come back along with his soul, so he'd need to be a Super. Jason's Red Hood 'uniform' was similar to Kon's current one. Switch the leather bomber jacket for Kon's early silk-screened one, get rid of the hood and make the mask red, and they should all be good to go.

As Tim was making mental costuming arrangements, and mentally preparing lists of things he needed to get done – such as preparing still-living identities for the returned, and Jason; perhaps the old 'long-lost twin' thing would work – the other four-in-two were plotting. Twice as many hormones in only half the space was leading to some very horny teenagers.

Kon was using Jason's body to convey his idea that Tim obviously needed a break from thinking and any kind of work-related physical activity. Cass picked up on the body language, and used Steph's subtle – and sexual – facial expressions to respond. The girls agreed with the boys, and suggested that they 'carry Tim away to Batgirl's Cave.' Jason grinned their agreement, and Kon used his TTK to snatch Tim up. Within minutes, they were all in Cass's Cave, Tim still sputtering questions, and not getting any answers.

Any spoken answers, because Steph was very willing to go along with Cass's body language; Batgirl just wrapped her arms around both Tim and Jason's bodies, and kissed what little sense Tim had left out of him, making it both hard for him to think as well as breathe.

As for Jason and Kon? Watching 'their' girlfriend(s) kiss 'their' boyfriend just made them hard.

When Steph finally deigned to release Tim – much to Cass' pouting displeasure – Jason used Kon's strength to throw him onto the nearby sparring mats, cushioning Tim's landing with the TTK.

They would have aimed for the bed, but even without seeing it, they all knew it wouldn't be big enough for the five of them.

"Um…er…" Tim wiggled as much as he could in the invisible grip Kon – Jason? – had on him. "What are you tw– fo– guys planning on doing?"

Cass just raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Boyfriend Wonder?" Steph asked with a saucy smirk.

"Yeah, Wonder Boy," Kon chimed in as he shucked out of Jason's clothes. Both girls gave appreciative sighs when they noticed Jason apparently didn't go in for underwear, Steph adding a little growl for good measure. "We're back, and it's time for some…" He waggled Jason's eyebrows, which was surprisingly sexy, "…action."

Tim barely heard Kon's words over the roaring of blood in his ears. The sight of his girlfriend's girlfriend and his boyfriend's current host body being bared to his gaze was just a little too much for his mind to process and still hold onto rational thought. He'd always found Cass attractive, but Jason had done a fairly good job of beating him up once upon a time. Yet, just like Dick, he was sex on legs, so those memories seemed to fade as his libido rose.

Swallowing hard, Tim squeaked out, "Okay." Sex now, work out the details later. He could go with that.

As Cass kissed him with Steph's expert knowledge of his erogenous zones, while Jason stripped him of his Robin uniform using Kon's TTK, Tim descended even further into a lustful haze. He just as quickly decided that craziness and probable problems aside, this situation was definitely of the good.

And, once they all roused for air and went back to the main Cave, if Batman was still being an asshole about everything, well…he could go fuck himself. They were all back, and none of them were leaving – not without him and Cass.

* * *

THE END


End file.
